


Reunion

by PrimrosePrime



Series: Apex Legends: Breaking Point [9]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: Paige's siblings arrive to the Games, much to her excitement. While everyone gets to know each other, Charlotte talks to Revenant about a certain emotion and about his Elliott.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Rampart | Ramya Parekh, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant, Primrose | Paige Kendrick/Elliott Witt | Mirage
Series: Apex Legends: Breaking Point [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867078





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reefs0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefs0/gifts), [kyouyaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/gifts).



Everyone stood in the kitchen, chatting. Loba watched Paige chat with Ajay, Wattson, Octane, Wraith, Gibraltar and Elliott. Something that Elliot says makes Paige and Octane laugh.  
  
Paige looked towards Loba, a strange glint in her eyes.  
  
Loba clenched her fists tightly. It was almost like she was being taunted. She looked up when a few new Legends came into the kitchen.  
  
Loba looked over at them. One woman in particular looked back at her blankly.  
Paige walked over to them, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
They enevelope each other in a group hug, tears slipping down their faces. Ajay, Elliott, Gibraltar and Wraith smile softly at the scene. Loba's eyes softened.  
  
"Now you have to tell me something," Paige said as she and her siblings pulled away, **_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!"_**  
  
Harry flinched and laughed, "well... we signed up for the Games." Natalia facepalmed.  
  
"Well... in Harry's version, it sounds more accurate," Charlotte said and she looked at Revenant. He was in the shadows.  
  
"Well what are your game names?" Elliott asked. Griffin raised his hand a little, "my game name is Firestorm. Harry's game name is Nightwalker, Kaitlyn's game name is Moondust, Charlotte's game name is Echo, Marley's game name is Eclipse and Demetrius' game name is ShadowSeeker."  
  
Wraith looks at Shiloh and Natalia, "what about you two?"  
  
"I haven't really chosen a game name for myself yet," Natalia said, crossing her arms over her chest. Shiloh smiled shyly, "my game name is Comet."  
  
Elliott turned to Jonah who was leaning on Paige. He looked at Elliott and shifted a little, "I don’t have a game name yet."  
  
"Well that’s okay," Elliott said with a smile, "my game name is Mirage." "Awesome," Harry said, his eyes sparkling with astonishment, "I've heard about you. Your name precedes you Elliott."  
  
The man laughs, waving a hand dismissively, "me? What can I say? I have the element of surprise when it comes to being in the Ring."  
  
Charlotte walks over to Revenant and she stands in front of him. He looks at her, a strange glint in her eyes. Loba watches them with a slight frown.  
  
Charlotte gazes at Revenant for a moment before she lifts her shirt sleeve up, revealing purple and black metal engraved in her skin. Loba widened her eyes as she felt her heart pounding against her rib cage.  
  
Revenant looks up at Charlotte and a deep hum rises in his chest before he nods and looks over at Elliott and Harry who are chatting up a storm.  
  
Charlotte sits beside Revenant, staying silent.  
  
Demetrius leaned back against the wall, talking with Caustic and Wattson. Marley was talking with Wraith and Ajay.  
  
Paige smiles softly at her siblings. Something Marley says has Ajay and Wraith laughing and she blushes more and gives a sheepish smile. Paige smiles softly and she looks over at Demetrius and sighed softly.  
  
She looked towards Loba but the woman was already gone. She frowned and fought the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
Revenant looked at Elliott who was laughing with Natalia and Rampart. The Simulacrum continued silently to watch the humans. His fingers twitched slightly and Charlotte glanced at him.  
  
"You seem keen on keeping an eye on that boy," she said, making him look at her.  
  
"Yes," he says simply and he shifts his gaze back towards Elliott. Charlotte looked at Elliott before she pressed her fingers against her arm, "Revenant."  
  
He hums in reponse. "Have you ever been so **_angry_** that... you wanted to hurt someone? Charlotte asks, "do you remember why you were **_angry_**?" He looks at her, staying quiet as she continues to talk.  
  
"We get **_angry_** for a lot of reasons; confusion, fear, betrayal. The worst is when it's all three," she says, "but most of all, I think we get **_angry_** when we're hurting. When you're hurting, you get mad. When you're mad, you make mistakes. You might try to hurt others because you think it's the only way to make your pain go away."  
  
"Where are you going with this?" Revenant asks, rather impatiently. Charlotte clenches her fists, digging her nails into her palms.  
  
"Have you ever paid attention to Elliott's eyes? I have," Charlotte says, "and I've seen things. I've seen that he's in pain. I've seen the tears that he hides. He's crying, Revenant. He's crying because someone hurt him."  
  
Revenant looks at Charlotte for a moment. Either it was a trick of the light or her eyes were a much brighter grey than normal. He looked towards Elliott who was grinning.  
  
The Simulacrum narrows his eyes. If Elliott was hiding something, he would find out what it is. After all, his human could never really hide anything from him, now could he?


End file.
